


Snow Daze

by Kita_the_Spaz



Series: Sockathan Week 2 [6]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Guitars, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven inches with another eight predicted before the storm system coming down from the north blew itself out. A ticker across the bottom of the screen gave a listing of expected delays and school closings. After far too long Jonathan found the name of his school among those closed for the duration of the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Daze

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t a direct continuation of the others in this series, but I consider it in the same ‘verse. I headcanon Jonathan’s mom as a ball of sass and vinegar!

Jonathan stared out the window at a world full of white. The snow had started falling last night before he’d gone to sleep, but he hadn’t expected this much or how thickly it was still falling. 

Turning away from the bedroom window, Jonathan glanced at his alarm clock. Six AM. An hour before he had to catch the bus.

He padded out to the living room and turned on the TV, flipping channels until he found the local weather. Seven inches with another eight predicted before the storm system coming down from the north blew itself out. A ticker across the bottom of the screen gave a listing of expected delays and school closings. After far too long Jonathan found the name of his school among those closed for the duration of the storm.

“Jonathan?”

Bleary eyes blinked at him from the hallway. His mother stood there, wrapped in a robe, looking barely awake.

“Hey, mom,” Jonathan greeted her in a low voice. “Just watching the weather. School’s closed, so chances are you don’t gotta go in to work either. Might want to call and find out, though.”

Yawning, she brushed her hair back out of her face. “I will... at a little closer to a decent hour. If I call this early, they’ll definitely want me to try and make it in.” She padded a few steps closer and bent to kiss him on the forehead. “Why don’t you go back to bed, then? Give us both a chance to sleep in.”

Jonathan turned off the TV. “‘Kay. Go back to bed, yourself.”

“Brat.” She chided softly. “I have every intention of not moving until absolutely necessary.”

Jonathan laughed with her and after she stumbled back into her bedroom, made his way back to his own.

Sock was already hovering in his room when he returned. Jonathan flopped down on his bed, draping an arm over his eyes. “I’m going back to bed,” Jonathan grumbled. “School’s closed because of the weather. You wanna bug me, wait till a decent hour.”

“Buuuutttt...” Sock whined. 

Jonathan ignored him, pulling the duvet up with his free hand. “Seriously. Snow day. Sleeping in.” He pulled the covers up over his head, blocking out the view of Sock’s pitiful expression.

Sock huffed. “C’mon, Jonathan...”

Jonathan faked a snore. He heard Sock sigh again and grumble. Jonathan allowed himself a smile and shifted to get a little more comfortable. He tucked one hand behind his head and relaxed.

Something cold trickled against his elbow where it stuck out from under the blanket.

Jonathan yelped and sat up.

Sock grinned, holding a damp washcloth.

“Dammit, Sock!” Jonathan scowled. “Why can’t I sleep in? You can bug me later.”

“I can bug you now. I don’t want to be bored.” Sock grinned widely at him, all sharp teeth and mischief.

Sighing, Jonathan scooted up on the bed to rest his back against the headboard. “Fine. So... I’m awake. What do you want to do, remind me to kill myself again? Consider the reminder dropped. What now?” He folded his arms and glared at his demonic pest.

Sock dropped down to sit on the bed, absentmindedly dropping the washcloth since his concentration was no longer on holding it.

Jonathan snagged it off the bed before it could leave a damp spot and flicked it toward the hamper in the corner. “So?” he challenged.

Sock puffed out his cheeks in a pout. “If it’s a snow day, we should do something fun. It’s what I used to do on snow days.”

Jonathan grunted and glanced at the thickly falling snow outside the window. “I have no plans in being out in that. Even if the cold doesn’t bother you, I’d sooner be inside where it’s warm and dry.”

With a groan, Sock flopped over dramatically. “Could you be a bigger buzzkill? Jeez!”

Snorting through his nose, Jonathan scrunched himself a little further down on the pillows. “Yes, I’m an incredibly boring human being and I suck all the joy out of life... or in your case, death. So if you have nothing else, I’ll just go back to bed.”

Sock shot back up, glaring at him. “No. I will bug the heck out of you if you try.”

 _”I’m bored, entertain me,”_ Jonathan muttered.

 

Sock’s lips pinched in a scowl, but he didn’t refute the statement.

“If you slept, I’d suggest you take the opportunity for a nap, but you don’t, you simply turn into a creeper and stare at me.” Jonathan glanced over at the clock. He was too awake to fall back asleep now, no matter how much he wanted to.

Sock’s shrug was a slow roll of his shoulders and a wry look. “I can’t. I’ve tried. Sometimes I wish I could. Other times, I remember what happened the last time I fell asleep and I _never_ want to sleep again.”

Jonathan flinched.

Sock glanced up, green eyes full of conflicting emotions. At last he blinked and that broke the spell holding Jonathan pinned.

Jonathan looked for anything to distract Sock and his eyes fell on his old battered guitar in the stand beside his dresser. Unfolding himself from the bed he strode over to it. “C’mon. Let’s go down to the laundry room. I can play something down there without waking mom up.”

Brightening, Sock followed him out the door and down the stairs to the basement. 

The laundry room was brightly lit and smelled strongly of fabric softener, but it was a place he could practice without disturbing his mom. Seating himself on top of the dryer, Jonathan settled the guitar into place. “Any requests?”

Sock, floating at eye level in front of him, shook his head. “Impress me!”

Smiling, Jonathan struck a chord, smoothly modulating the tone of the guitar. After a couple of random riffs, to limber up his fingers, Jonathan segued into a tune. 

After the intro, Jonathan upped the tempo. He normally didn’t like to sing in front of an audience, but it would be worth it to keep Sock occupied. _“♫Go on and close the curtains...♫♪”_

After the first verse, he had to look anywhere but Sock’s glowing face. Sock was all but entranced, swaying happily to the music. _“♪♫Let’s delay our misery...♪”_

Jonathan played to his captive and enthralled audience, enjoying Sock’s obvious delight. _“♫Tomorrow I’ll be gone...♪”_ he finished, flattening his hand on the strings to mute them.

Sock applauded. “That was awesome!” he cheered. “I didn’t know you could sing like that!”

Jonathan scratched the tip of his nose, knowing he was a little pink. “I don’t usually sing in front of others. I get nervous and flub lyrics.”

“Really?” Sock enthused, floating closer until he was right at Jonathan’s knees. “I wouldn’t believe it! That was perfect, and you sounded great.”

Jonathan, unused to such heady praise, ducked his head. He hadn’t sung for anyone but his mom in a long time. And well, let’s face it, mom was biased about his music. “Um, thanks...”

Sock drifted in until he occupied the same space as the guitar and reached out to cup Jonathan’s cheeks. Jonathan expected the cold chill he normally got when Sock phased through him, but those hands were warm and solid. 

Sock dropped a kiss on the tip of Jonathan’s nose. “I liked it,” he purred. “Sing for me some more?”

Stunned, face gone cherry red, Jonathan could only nod.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nntd2fgMUYw) is the song Jonathan sings.


End file.
